


Is it true?

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Glasses, M/M, Modern Era, Sexy, Sexy Times, Sexy glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin always hated his glasses. Arthur had a different opinion.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #370: Glasses





	Is it true?

Growing up, Merlin was called four-eyed, nerd, mama’s boy. He pretended to laugh it off, but he’d shove his glasses inside his backpack whenever he got to school. When his grades suffered and his mum found out the cause, insults were the least of his problems.

The fears followed him into adulthood, though, and he’d often hide the fact that he wore glasses, putting in contacts instead. But one day, his flatmate, that gorgeous unattainable prat, found him out.

He’d used up the last of the contacts and was waiting for more. Arthur, the arse, waltzed into his room, looking for something or other, then stopped, looking shocked, then surprised, then thoughtful. As Merlin whipped off the glasses, waiting for the insults to start and the drama, instead Arthur surprised him, told him that he should wear glasses more often, that they brought out the color in his eyes.

Merlin laughed at that, a nervous confused clearing of his throat, then told Arthur to get stuffed.

Instead, in the end, Merlin was the one getting stuffed. Apparently, Arthur had a thing for glasses, a big thing that ended up getting shoved up Merlin’s arse. Then Arthur proved in every way and on every surface in their flat that he wasn’t lying, that while he thought Merlin was gorgeous without glasses, with them, he was irresistible.

And if afterwards, Arthur straightened Merlin’s glasses, talking rubbish about making sure they were protecting those gorgeous eyes of Merlin’s, and then proceeded to shove them off-center as he kissed the living daylights out of Merlin, Merlin thought maybe wearing glasses wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot Drabble Prompt: #370: glasses
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
